Unconventional Prince Charming
by Lizzle09
Summary: "Because the truth is, everyone needs someone...and if you are incredibly lucky, the person whom you find that in, feels the same way back."


**A/N: **Hi :) Oh my god, you guys are like the greatest, all of you were so kind about my other L/J one shots, I just want to take this moment to say thankyou to all of you who have favourited and reviewed and been so encouraging, it really makes me feel good as a writer and not completely useless.. I appreciate what you think so much and Im so flattered that you take your time to read my stories it means an awful lot. Ok, so here's another Lily/James one shot, I hope you like it, I sort of wanted to summarise their relationship on why Lily loves him so much. I toyed with doing it from her POV but I thought it seemed better from an onlooker.. anyway, let me know what you think, Ill stop rambling :P

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling :)

* * *

He makes her happy in more ways than one, he makes her heart skip a beat everytime he is near.. the dreams that she used to have were filled with terror but he gave her a reason to smile everyday because, he never ceases to find ways to make her feel like the luckiest girl in the entire world; he could even make her smile just by flashing that wonderful cheeky grin that is his glorious trademark. She knows what everyone is thinking, it took them years to become what they are today, but they were both childish and he had an ego _bigger_ than the entire castle; but she always believes that often all the bad things in life lead us to one point when you can finally say that you are so unbelievably happy. It's weird, but since she's been dating him all of the harder things in life, the constant war that is raging outside the safety of the castle has become so much easier with him next to her, taking her hand and standing beside her, picking her up when I fell and holding her when everything just gets on top of her. She needs him, she really does, she has have to have him next to her, to know he's safe, to know he's not getting himself in trouble because of one of his many wild brained schemes.

She loves to feel his breath on her cheek, and sometimes when they're lying in bed, he thinks she's asleep, but she's hears him whisper how much he loves him, she gets this warm feeling in her stomach and she just wants to turn round and kiss him, but she can't let him know that she has heard everything he's said. Now she can't sleep without his arms around her, without his fingers linked in hers, and he always gives her that last kiss on her forehead which reassures her that he's going to be there when she wakes up. His tshirts take place in her personal stash, they smell like him, and when they are separated, which she feels so incredibly lost and alone, she puts it on and suddenly she's transported back to being with him. Its like she can feel his arms around her torso and pulling her into him, as she falls asleep she feels like he is there, and then we she wakes up, and he's not, it breaks her heart a little.

They say that when you love someone you forget the reasons that kept you apart for so long, his arrogance was something that didn't seem to bother her anymore, his bromance with Sirius makes her smile and she finds it cute that he has someone that close. Before they were dating, she used to hate him running his hand through his hair, and now, if he stopped doing it she'd know there was something wrong, when he did it there was something so visually appealing about it that it made her want to jump him right there and then. Because the truth is, everyone needs someone, and if you love someone you let go of all the little things and eventually you let go all the way, eventually you find that person who you cant be without, whom you breathe every breath for, who encompasses your entire world, who can make you want to laugh and cry all at the same time; and if you are incredibly lucky, the person whom you find that in, feels the same way back. Lily needs her James, she needs her unconventional Prince Charming because he makes he feel on top of the world and she can't live without him.

* * *

Let me know what you thought :)

All my love,

Lizzle09x


End file.
